


MARAHUYO

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, fuff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Tadhana ang nagbigay daan upang sina Seungcheol at Jeonghan ay magkita at magkasama ngunit tadhana din ang naging dahilan para sila ay magkahiwalay.Bitbit ang pangako ng nakaraan, tadhana ulit ang gagawa ng paraan para sila ay magkitang muli isang daang taon na ang nakalipas. Pero paano kung sa isa pang pagkakataon, hindi pa rin sila pagbigyan?“Dadating ang isang kanta na magiging simbolo ng ating pagmamahalan at ang pag-ibig na sinubok ng tadhana ay maisusulat sa ikalawang pagkakataon.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 12





	1. SIMULA

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI139  
>  **OPM:** Sa Susunod Na Habang Buhay - Ben&Ben  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** This fic is dedicated to everyone na nagmahal, naghintay, at nasaktan. Thank you so much prompter for the beautiful prompt! I hope you like my work!

tw:// trigger: character death.

_Intramuros 1920_

Hawak ang isang liham, mabagal kong binaybay ang kahabaan ng Intramuros. Hindi alam kung saan pupunta at hindi alam kung kailan titigil. Makalipas ang ilan pang minuto ako ay nakarating sa isang espesiyal na lugar.

_Plaza de Roma_

Bakit nga ba ako nandito?

Tatlong taon, tatlong taon na ang nakakalipas ngunit kapag ang araw na ito ay sumasapit ako'y patuloy na bumabalik sa lugar na ito. Tatlong taon na ang lumipas ngunit nandito parin ang sakit.

Ang sakit na iyong dinulot dahil sa iyong paglisan.

Tatlong taon ka ng wala irog ko, pero hanggang ngayon pinang-hahawakan ko pa rin ang iyong pangako.

Eto na siguro ang tamang oras mahal, handa na ako. Kung ano man ang magiging laman nito tatanggapin ko. Binuksan ko ito nagsimula nang magbasa.

**“**

_Mayo 26, 1917_

_Mahal,_

_Naalala mo pa ba noong una tayong nagkita? Sa ilalim ng puno ng narra sa bukiran ni Aling Nena? Nakita kitang umiiyak sa kadahilanang nawala mo ang iyong piso at wala ka ng pera. Sinubukan kong lumapit pero hindi mo hinayaan. Agad mokong sinigawan na umalis. Nakita ko ang iyong mukha, alam kong malungkot ka pero hindi kita sinukuan. Sa kabila ng napaka-amo mong mukha sa loob ay tigre pala. Ngunit hindi ako nagpatalo, kahit galit na galit ka sa mundo, matapang akong lumapit sa iyo kahit na alam kong suntok ang matatanggap ko. Hindi nga ako nagkamali, masakit ka ngang manuntok. Sa kabila man ng masakit mong suntok, hindi ko maikakaila na kung hindi nawala ang piso mo hindi tayo magkikita, tadhana nga naman._

_Han, kapag natanggap mo itong sulat na ito malaking posibilidad na wala na ako sa tabi mo. Alam kong nangako ako na papakasalan kita kahit ano man ang mangyari, Naging saksi ang puno ng narra ni Aling Nena sa ating pag-iibigan at mga pangakong ating binitawan. Pasensya na hindi ko kayang tuparin ang aking pangako na hanggang dulo tayo. Pasensya na kung naging duwag ako. Lagi mong tatandaan na kahit ano man ang mangyari ikaw lang ang aking mahal at ikaw lang ang aking mamahalin, kahit na tadhana pa ang humarang._

_Mahal na mahal kita irog ko, hindi ito ang aking huling pahimakas. Magkikita tayong muli at sisiguraduhin kong tayo hanggang sa huli. Kalakip ng liham na ito ay ang singsing na simbolo ng aking pangako, Mahala na mahal kita aking irog._

_Pangako ko iyan aking mahal._

_Nagmamahal hanggang sa susunod na habang buhay,_

_Seungcheol_

**”**

Hindi na napigilan ng aking mga mata at tuluyan nan gang tumulo ang aking mga luha habang binabasa ang liham niya.

“Pangga kung nasaan ka man ngayon lagi mong tatandaan na mahal na mahal na mahal kita.”

Kasabay ng pagtupi ko ng liham ay nalaglag ang isang singsing mula sa sobre na kasama ang isang maliit na papel.

_“Magkita tayong muli sa huling pagkakataon kung saan nag simula ang lahat, alas-nuwebe ng gabi sa ilalamim ng narra,”_

Hindi na ako nag isip at agad na tumayo sa aking kinauupuan. Tatlong-taon, nakakapanlumong tatlong-taon ang bigat na aking nararamdaman sa aking puso. Hinintay niya ako, hinintay ako ng mahal ko ngunit nagpaka-makasarili ako at inisip ko lamang ang aking nararamdaman. Hinintay niya ako ngunit pinili kong hindi buksan ang sobreng ito sa loob ng tatlong taon dahil sa sakit na aking nararamdaman. Naging sarado ako at inisip na hindi mo ako tunay na minahal kaya ka lumisan. Tuloy-tuloy ang pagbagsak ng aking mga luha habang hawak-hawak ang iyong liham.

“Pangga papunta na ako, mahal na mahal kita.”

Agad akong sumakay sa kalesa at itinuro kung saan ako pupunta. Ako’y nakarating sa malawak na kabukiran at nakita sa gitna nito ang nag-iisang puno ng narra. Tuloy pa rin ang pagbgsak ng aking mga luha habang binabaybay ang daan papunta dito.

Makalipas ang ilan pang minuto ay nakarating ako sa gitna ngunit ikinagulat ng aking mga mata ang isang batang lalaki na may kahabaan ang buhok. Ngumiti ito nang malungkot ngunit dali dali pa rin siyang lumapit sa akin para bigyan ako ng isang mahigpit na yakap.

“Kuya Han, tatlong-taon na naghintay sayo si kuya dahil nangako siya sayo na hihintayin ka niya,” hindi ko mapigilan ang bigat ng mga luha sa aking mata at tuluyan na naman itong tumulo.

“Pasensya na kuya ako nalang po ang nandito, araw-araw ka naming hinihintay pero hindi siya nawalan ng pag-asa, hanggang sa kanyang huling hininga,” hinigit ako ni Anton, ang nag-iisang kapatid ni Cheol papunta sa gitna kung saan makikita mo ang isang bulaklak ng mirasol. Napaluhod ako sa aking nakita at mas lalong bumigat ang aking iyak kasabay ng ulan na bumuhos na.

**_Choi Seungcheol_ **

**_Agosto 08, 1892 – Mayo 30, 1917_ **

“Nagkaroon ng malalang sakit ang aking kuya kaya pinili niyang umalis muna upang magpagamot sa Maynila, hindi ka niya iniwan Kuya Han, sinubukan niyang magpalakas upang sa inyong muling pagkikita ay malakas at malusog na siya. Hindi ka niya iniwan kuya, hinintay ka niya.” Inabot ni Anton ang isa pang sobre ngunit mas maliit ito.

“Sabi ni kuya ibigay ko ito kapag dumating ka na dito,” bulong niya sa akin kasabay ng yakap nito ay ang pamamaalam niya.

“Mahal bakit hindi mo sinabi ka agad? Mahal madugas ka naman eh, sabi mo walang iwanan diba?” Tuloy-tuloy ang mga tanong ko habang binubuksan ang maliit na sobre, may laman itong isang kwintas at isang maliit na liham.

**“**

_Sa aking irog,_

_Sa aking minamahal, tanggapin mo ang simbolo ng aking pagmamahal at pangako. Sa hirap at ginhawa ay sasamahan ka hanggang sa ating huling hininga patuloy kang gagabayan at mamahalin. Simula pa noong una hanggang sa susunod na habang buhay, Ikaw lang irog ko. Mahal na mahal kita Jeonghan._

_Katumbas ng aking pangako ang kwintas na ito, Iyo sanang ingatan tulad ng pag-ingat mo sa lahat ng ating mga ala-ala. Simbolo ng ating pagmamahalan ang kwintas at ang singsing na simbolo ng aking pangako._

_Wala man ako ngayon sa tabi mo, Han tayo’y magkikitang muli, pangako ko iyan pangga. Mahal na mahal kita._

_Dadating ang isang kanta na magiging simbolo ng ating pagmamahalan at ang pag-ibig na sinubok ng tadhana ay maisusulat sa ikalawang pagkakataon._

_Nagmamahal ng buo,_

_Choi Seungcheol_

**”**

Sa kabila ng malakas at mabigat na buhos ng ulan at luha sa aking mukha na hindi ko mapigilan. Pinilit kong itaas ang aking ulo at pinitas ang bulaklak ng marisol sa aking harapan.

“Pangga, hindi pwedeng ikaw lang ang may pangako.”

Aking binalik ang tingin sa pangalan mo at hinimas ito.

_“Cheol pangga, pinapangako ko na tayo’y magkikitang muli at magkakasamang muli, hindi man ngayon, hindi man bukas. Tadhana ang nagdala sa atin dito, tadhana din ang maglalapit sa atin. Pangako ko iyon mahal, sa susunod na habang buhay.”_

* * *


	2. 01

tw:// trigger: use of foul words.

_Manila, 2020_

“Cheol, anak gising na…”

“Cheol, it’s already 8 A.M wake up son,” ang aga pa naman pala anong pinuputak ng nanay ko.

“5 minutes ma,”

“SEUNGCHEOL CHOI! TATAYO KA DIYAN O KAKALADKARIN KITA SA BABA! ABA THIRD YEAR COLLEGE KA NA HINDI NA TAMA YUNG ARAW-ARAW NALANG GINIGISING KA PA! BABALIK AKO KAPAG HINDI KA PA BUMABA WITHIN 5 MINUTES MAGLAKAD KA PAPUNTANG SCHOOL MO!”

Hindi na ako nagpalipas pa ng limang segundo at agad na akong tumayo, awit hassle mag commute may sasakyan naman ako.

“Eto namang si mama di mabiro, yung lakas ng bibig rinig buong bahay,”

“Wag mokong ginagaganyan malalate ka na!”

“Ma pakiss nga,”

“Mamaya nak, toothbrush ka muna baho eh,” sabay takip sa ilong at umalis na.

Hindi naman ako nagtagal mag-ayos ng gamit at agad na bumaba para kumain at umalis na din ako sa bahay.

* * *

Mabilis lang akong nakarating sa uni dahil may sasakyan naman ako. Ang problema hindi ko alam kung saan ako magpa-park. Inikot ko ang buong carpark hanggang sa makakita ako ng pwesto.

“Pwede na siguro dito.”

Pinark ko ang sasakyan ko at saktong pagbaba ko naman ay may isang pamilyar na putting sasakyan ang bagong park din sa di kalayuan. Sinilip ko ang may ari ng sasakyan at hind inga ako nagkamali. Si Joshua.

“Yow Cheol! Komusta?” ika niya,

“Josh ang aga ang ingay ingay,” reklamo ngunit hindi siya nagpatinag.

“Ikaw naman bro syempre namiss kita!” sigaw niya pa ulit sabay akbay sakin.

“Luh gago wag ako Josh, nagkita lang tayo 2 days ago,” tumawa lang ito at naglakad na kami ulit hanggang sa makarating kami sa main building.

“See you later at lunch!” sigaw niya habang kumakaway sakin,

Nginitian ko siya pabalik at kumaway din, “See you Josh! Goodluck sa first day!”

Habang naglalakad ako hindi ko maiwasang matuwa sa daming ng tao ngayon, first day of classes para sa lahat ng colleges kaya dumog ang tao ngayon sa main building para tumingin ng kanilang schedule. Minsan lang dumami nang ganito ang main building dahil puro opisina dito.

Lumabas agad ako sa building at dumiretso sa unang klase ko. Nagtagal ito ng tatlong oras at hindi ko namalayan na halos mag tatanghalian na. Niligpit ko ang mga gamit ko at lumabas na din ng klase.  
  
“Cheol tara kain?!” aya ng isa kong ka blockmate.

“Pass guys kasama ko si Josh ngayon, bawi ako next time!” Nginitian nila ako ng nakakaloko,

_puta ayan na naman tayo…_

“Ikaw ah, may ka date ka na agad first day palang oy!”

“Lah kaibigan ko lang si Josh mga gago amp,”

“Sige sabi mo yan eh, bye papi Cheol next time ako naman i-lunch date mo ha” tumawa sila at umalis na din.

“Parang mga gago amputa,” bulong ko sa sarili ko.

Matalik na kaibigan ko si Josh, simula high school palang ay magkasama na kami. Pati mga magulang naming ay naging magkaibigan na din. Sa totoo lang, kung ako ang tatanungin hindi naman malayo kung magkakagusto ako sa kaibigan ko. What are the odds nga naman diba? Pero alam ko sa sarili ko na hanggang matalik na kaibigan lang ang tingin naming sa isa’t-isa.

Saktong papunta ako sa carpark ay naka-tanggap na din ako ng text mula kay Josh.

_Joshushua:_ San ka? Kkatpos lng class q.

 _Cheollito:_ Para kang gago, ayusin mo nga pagtetext mo, jeje mo amputa.

 _Joshushua:_ Eh wer r u nga kasi? Otw na ako sa carpark.

 _Cheollito:_ Nasa carpark na ulol, dalian mo nagugutom na ako

 _Joshushua:_ Eto na, Carps ka ba? tapsi tayo!

 _Cheollito:_ Pics ako sige.

 _Joshushua:_ Sige libre mo.

 _Cheollito:_ Pakyu?? Ikaw nag-aya oy!

 _Joshushua:_ Joke lang highblood ka sir? KKB tayo!

 _Cheollito:_ Goods, nasan ka na? gago tagal naman.

 _Cheollito:_ Ayan nakikita na kita, dalian mo gago.

Napag desisyonan naming gamitin nalang ang sasakyan ni Josh, dahil babalik din naman kami para sa afternoon shift ng klase namin. Habang hinihintay ko si Josh na ilabas ang sasakyan naisipan ko munang mag laro sa phone ko. Kasalukuyan akong bumabaril nang may bumanderang notif sa taas ng phone ko.

_YouTube: Ben &Ben posted a new video._

“AY PUTA NAMATAY AKO!” Gago to kung kailan mananalo na ako dun pa bumandera yun. Hinayaan ko nalang ito ay agad na binulsa ang phone ko para makasakay na din sa sasakyan ni Josh.

Nakarating kami sa tapsihan at umorder na din ng aming kakainin. Habang naghihintay may isa pang grupo ng mga estudyante ang pumasok.

“Nay, lima po kami may mesa pa po?” tanong ng isang lalaking maliit sa matandang babae, nanay ang tawag ng lahat sakanya dito dahil tinuring na niyang mga anak ang mga estudyanteng madalas kumain dito, hindi kasi siya nagka-anak. Tinuro ng matandang babae ang mesa sa tabi namin at umupo sila.

Dumating ang pagkain naming at nagsimula na kaming kumain matapos magdasal ni Josh. Tahimik kasama ‘to lalo na kapag kumakain. Ilalabas ko sana ang phone ko nang biglang may tumugtog sa radyo nina nanay.

Pinakinggan ko ang umpisa ng kanta dahil hindi ako pamilyar dito. Nakita naman ni Josh na bakas sa aking mukha ang pagtataka kaya agad itong nagsalita.

“I think yan yung new song ng Ben&Ben, are you listening to them?” tanong niya.

Ah eto yung bumadera kanina kaya namatay ako.

“Ah oo, nakikinig lang, maganda mga kanta nila eh,” sagot ko naman.

Tumango si Josh at nagsimula nang kumain ulit.

_“Kaya namang makayanan kahit pa na nahihirapan_

_Kahit lungkot, dumaraan 'pag natuyo na ang luha_

_Parang nahipan ang 'yong kandila_

_Init ay wala”_

Magsisimula na sana akong kumain ulit nang pumasok ang isang lalaki sa tapsihan. Hindi ko ito pinansin at kumain na ulit. Ngunit sa kabila ng malakas na musika hindi ko maiiwasang making sa mga tao sa kabilang mesa. Hindi ko maikakailang malakas ang boses nila lalo na yung lalaking singkit.

“Kuya Han!!!” sigaw niya, ang ingay ah.

Hindi ko nalang ulit ito pinansin at tinapos ang pagkain namin. Tumayo ako para kumuha ng tubig at para magbayad na din.

“Akin na bayad mo oy, hintayin mo nalang ako sa sasakyan, malalate na tayo,” sabi ko kay Josh. Agad namang sumunod ito at ibinigay ang kanyang pera para makapag bayad na ako. Iniwan ko muna ang gamit ko sa mesa at dumiretso kay nanay. Dumating na din ang pagkain ng mga nasa kabilang mesa at nagsimula na silang kumain ng tamihik.

Matapos kong nakapag-bayad at uminom ng tubig ay bumalik na ako sa mesa upang kunin ang gamit ko, ngunit pumukaw sa aking atensiyon ang isang maliit na sobre sa ilalim ng plato ko. Kinuha ko ito at ang gamit ko.

“Baka nakalimutan ni Josh,” dali-dali akong lumabas at nagpasalamat kay nanay bago pumunta sa sasakyan ni Josh.

Nakita ko siyang tahimik na nakikinig ng kanta habang nakapikit. Binuksan ko ang pinto ng kanyang sasakyan.

“Shua, naiwan mo ata,” sabay abot sakanya ng sobre.

“Lah it’s not mine, baka sayo?? Wala akong dalang gamit cheol,” wika nito.

Nagtaka ako, hindi kay Joshua to, kanino to?

Hinayaan kong magmaneho ang aking kasama pabalik ng uni. Hindi ako mapakali hawak ang sobre na to, may parte sakin na gusto kong buksan.

“Buksan mo na Cheol, baka sayo yan talaga yan.”

“Hindi to sakin, wala akong naalala na may dala akong ganto,” reklamo ko.

“Buksan mo parin, malay mo malaman natin kung kanino yan.”

Hindi na ako nagpilit at bumuntong hininga nalang.

Tinignan ko muna ito, _mukhang luma_ na, dahan dahan kong binuksan ito at Nakita ang isang papel na mukhang luma na din. Laking gulat ko nang makita kong naka sulat-kamay ang bawat letra nito.

“Anong laman?” tanong ni Josh.

“Parang letter eh, naka handwritten,” ani ko.

“Basahin mo baka para sayo.” tuloy lang siya sa pagmamaneho habang sinsabi iyon.

**“** _Dumating na, Pangga. Dumating na”_

* * *


	3. 02

tw:// trigger: use of foul words.

_“Pangga, tara pasyal tayo?”_

_“Gusto kong pumunta sa Plaza de Roma…”_

_“Pangga?”_

_“Pangga!”_

“Pangga!” isang malakas na sigaw na dumagundong sa buong kwarto ni Cheol.

5:26 A.M.

“Ang aga pa puta,” bulong nito sa sarili niya at agad na tumayo para pumunta sa banyo at maligo.

Tinignan niya ang kanyang sarili sa salamin, pawis na pawis at mugto ang mga mata.

“Cheol anong nangyayare sayo? Ilang araw ka ng ganito, ayus naman pare,” pakikiusap niya sa kanyang sarili habang nakatingin pa rin sa salamin. Matapos ang ilang minuto ay lumabas na din ito.

“Wow anak! Ang fresh! Aga natin ngayon ah!” Bati ng kanyang ina.

“May requirements kasi sa school, need ako ng maaga dun ma,” sagot ni Cheol habang kumukuha ng tinapay sa mesa.

“Bye ma,”

“Ingat nak! Aral mabuti!”

* * *

_8:00 A.M_

“Ang aga pa puta, anong gagawin ko dito?” Bulong ko sa sarili ko. Nyeta ang aga ko kasing nagising eh.

Lumabas ako ng sasakyan para makapag lakad-lakad. Kinuha ko sa bulsa ko ang cellphone ko para tignan yung schedule ko. 11:00 A.M pa first period ko.

Pinagpatuloy ko ang paglalakad ko hanggang makarating sa field. Bukod sa mga varsity, walang masyadong tao dito kaya naisipan kong tumambay muna. Makalipas ang ilang minuto nakaramdam ako ng gutom.

“Nyeta nag sandwich lang kasi ako eh, ayaw ko namang kumain ng fast food. Sino kayang pwedeng yayain?” Bulong ko sa sarili ko.

Ngiti sa aking labi ang namuo habang tinitignan ang phone ko, iisang tao lang naman pwedeng yayain ng gantong oras.

_Cheollito:_ Uni na ako san ka?? Bfast tayo :”))

_Joshushua:_ tao ka cheollito. it’s so early you dumb, kakagising ko lang

_Cheollito:_ Dalian mo!

_Joshushua:_ k, 1 hour. 

_Cheollito:_ 1 hour?! Kahit na di naman kalayuan condo mo sa uni?!

_Joshushua:_ kakagising ko lng mf kung gusto mo pumunta ka nalang dito.

_Cheollito:_ gege buti pa nga libre moko bfast

_Joshushua:_ k slapsoil. ingat ka

Agad kong tinago sa aking bulsa ang aking telepono para bumalik sa parking lot. Binilisan ko na ang paglalakad ko para hindi na rin ako abutan ng traffic.

Agad akong nakarating sa carpark at pinuntahan ang kotse. Hindi nagtagal umalis na din ako sa uni para pumunta sa condo ni Josh.

* * *

9:15 A.M

_Chellito:_ Nasa lobby na ako uy

_Joshushua:_ Akyat ka nalang, kakatapos ko lang mag-shower

_Cheollito:_ gege

_Joshushua:_ Dalian mo nandito na bfast

_Cheollito:_ Ano bfast??

_Joshushua:_ McDo :))

_Cheollito:_ Gago alam mo namang ayaw ko ng fast food diba

_Joshushua:_ Joke lang sir, Bumili ako sa canteen dun sa tabi

_Chellito:_ Goods akyat na ako

Agad akong pumasok sa elevator para umakyat sa unit ni Josh. Pinindot ko ang 8 sinyales na sa 8th floor ako tutungo.

“Bago ka dito?” Nanlaki ang aking mga mata dahil sa gulat.

“Gago cheol may tao pala.” Mahinang sabi ko sa sarili ko.

“Ha?” Tanong ulit ng lalaki sa tabi ko.

“Ah wala po, pupuntahan ko lang po yung kaibigan ko,” sagot ko sa aking katgabi.

Hindi ko maiwasang tumingin sa lalaking nakatabi sa akin ngayon dahil sa kanyang pamilyar na mukha, nagkita na ba kami dati?

Hindi nag tagal ay tumigil ang elevator at bumukas ang pinto. Palabas na sana ang lalaki sa tabi ko nang hindi ko mapigilan ang sarili ko para hilain ang kanyang kamay.

Nagulat naman ito sa aking ginawa.

“Uhmm, nagkita na ba tayo?” Kabado kong tanong dito.

Agad na inalis ng lalaki ang aking kamay at tumalikod ito para lumabas ng elevator.

“Shit sorry, hindi ko lang mapigilan sarili ko,” paghihingi ko ng paumanhin.

Humarap ulit ito sa akin at ngumiti.

“I’m Jeonghan, and yes we met before Seungcheol.” Kasabay ng pagsara ng pinto ng elevator ay ang pagsikip ng aking dibdib at pagpatak ng mga luha sa aking mga mata.

* * *


	4. 03

tw:// trigger: use of foul words.

“Huy are you listening ba? Kanina ka pa tulala” winagayway ni Josh ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang harap na ikinagulat at naging dahilan para bumalik sa reyalidad si Cheol.

“Yes uh. Anong sabi mo?” Tanong niya pabalik.

“See you’re not listening, now tell me what’s bothering you lately. Nung isang araw naman wala kang pasok pero pumasok ka parin, naka uniform ka pa. Tapos ngayon tulala ka naman, hindi mo pa nga nagagalaw yang kinakain mo eh, akala ko ba gutom ka?” Sunod-sunod na tanong ni Josh sa kanyang kaibigan.

“I’m sorry… It’s just that… I’m very clouded lately.” Paghihingi ni Cheol ng paumanhin.

Hindi mapigilan ni Josh na maging malungkot para sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan. Tinignan nito ang kanyang orasan at schedule sa kanyang phone.

“Cheol, may major ka ba ngayon?” Tanong nito.

Kinuha ni Cheol ang kanyang phone at tinignan muli ang kanyang schedule.

“Wala naman bakit?” Tanong nito at bakas sa kanyang mukha ang pagtataka.

“Let’s cut.” Malumanay na sabi ni Josh at ikinagulat naman ito ng kanyang kaibigan.

“Huy! Ikaw ba talaga yan?! Si Josh?! Mag-cucut?! Lul!” Sigaw ni Cheol.

“Look, I’ve been observing you since that day we ate at the tapsihan, and base sa pagmumukha mo it’s like something is bothering you.” Malumanay naman na sabi nito sa taong nasa kanyang harapan.

“Eh ano namang gagawin natin kung di tayo papasok?”

“Hmm, we can stay here nalang muna mag-usap tayo then after lunch let’s go somewhere,”

Nagdadalawang isip ang nakakatanda sa hiling ng kanyang kaibigan.

“Cheol, wala namang mawawala kung mag stay muna tayo para makapag pahinga ka na din, mukhang stress na stress ka na din.” Pagpupumilit naman ni Josh.

Napabuntong-hininga si Cheol habang nag iisip ng desisyon…

“May point ka, sige wag na tayong pumasok.”

“Yown!” pagbubunyi ni Josh.

Patuloy sila sa pagkain at makalipas ang ilang oras, tumayo na din si Cheol para iligpit ang hapag kainan.

“Huy ako magliligpit niyan baka di ako makapag asawa!” Bulyaw ni Josh sa kaibigan.

“Parang tanga ka. San mo naman galling yan?!” Tanong ni Cheol na may halong pagtawa.

“Wag mokong tawanan sabi ng Lola ko yan! Ako na dito!”

“Eh anong gagawin ko?!” Pagmamaktol ni Cheol.

Tinignan ni Josh ang kanyang kaibigan na nakatayo ngayon sa kanyang harapan, naka-uniform.

“Magpalit ka muna ng damit pang-bahay, kuha ka nalang dun sa closet ko, tapos bili ka nalang ng food natin hanggang mamayang lunch dali!” Tinulak niya ang kanyang kaibigan papasok sa isang maliit na kwarto kung saan naka-lagay kanyang mga damit.

Matapos ang ilang minuto ay lumabas na si Cheol nang naka pambahay. Doon niya Nakita si Josh na nag huhugas ng plato.

“Alis muna ako, anong ulam naten?” Seryosong tanong nito sa kanyang kaibigan.

“Wow hubby! Asawang-asawa ka ah!” Pang-aasar naman ni Josh.

“Alam mo para kang gago… Ano nga kakainin naten,” iritang tanong ni Cheol.

“Chill ka lang hubs… di naman tayo magaling magluto kaya bumili ka nalang ng madaling lutuin,” ngumiti naman si Josh at pinag patuloy ang kanyang pag-huhugas ng plato.

“Ok bili nalang ako manok, fried chicken nalang tayo,” paalam nito at tuluya na itong lumabas sa unit ng kaibigan.

* * *

Makalipas ang mahigit isang oras ay bumalik si Cheol sa unit na may dala-dalang tatlong supot na puro pagkain ang laman. Doon ay naabutan niya si Josh na hawak ang kanyang controller at may suot na headset na kulay pink.

Ibinaba niya ang mga supot sa countertop ng kusina at agad itong lumapit sa kaibigan na naglalaro ngayon. Kinalabit niya ito kaya agad namang humarap si Josh sa kanya at agad na tinigil ang paglalaro.

Tumayo ito para ayusin ang mga pinamili ng kaibigan, at nilagay ito sa ref.

Katahimikan ang bumalot sa dalawang binata habang nagluluto sila. Hindi nagtagal binasag na din ito ni Cheol.

“San moko gusting mag-umpisa?” Isang tanong ang lumabas sa bibig nito.

Nagulat si Josh sa kanyang narinig kaya ibinaba niya ang hawak na hita ng manok na naka-marinate sa arina.

“Mula tapsihan.”

* * *


	5. 04

tw:// trigger: use of foul words.

“Naalala mo yung maliit na papel na akala ko sayo?” Maiiging tanong ni Cheol habang naghahain naman ng kanin si Josh.

Tumango ang kaibigan niya saka tumalikod muli para kumuha ng tubig.

“Yung galing sa tapsihan ba yan?” Tanong nito habang pabalik sa mesa.

Umupo silang dalawa at kumuha ng makakain. Ngunit bago kumain sinigurado ni Josh na magdasal bago kumain. Matapos ang pagdadasal at habang kuma-kain ang dalawa patuloy lang sila sa kanilang pag-uusap.

“Oo yun, simula nung araw na yon, bawat gabi sobrang random ng panaginip ko,” marihin namang sabi ni Cheol.

Nakikinig lang ang kanyang kaibigan at binibigyang attensyon ang bawat salitang lumalabas sa bibig ni Cheol.

“Ano bang nakalagay dun sa papel? Noong tinanong kita ayaw mokong sagutin, basta bigla ka nalang nag-iba ng mood.” Pagsibat naman ni Josh.

“Basta sabi niya _dumating na pangga, dumating na_ , pagkatapos non bigla nalang nanikip yung dibdib ko kaya hindi na din ako nagsalita” sabi ni naman ni Cheol.

May halong pagtataka sa mukha si Josh habang nag kukwento ang matalik na kaibigan.

“Sige tuloy mol ang.”

“Tapos ayun since di nga ako makafocus, pinilit ko lang tapusin yung first period ko sa afternoon class ko tapos umuwi na ako, Tinanong pa nga ako ni Mama kung anong nangyare eh.”

“Anong sabi mo?”

“Sabi ko…”

_\- F l a s h b a c k -_

_Cheol’s_

_Dahil sa paninikip ng dibdib umuwi na agada ko pagkatapos ng first period ko sa afternoon class._

_Dali-dali akong lumabas ng kotse at pumasok ng bahay nang makita ko ang nanay ko nanunuod sa TV._

_“Ma…”_

_“Oh nak! Bat ang aga mong umuwi?!” nag-aalalang tanong ni mama._

_“Ma naninikip dibdib ko,” hingal na sagot ko._

_“Ano bang nangyare ha?! Saan ka ba nagsu-susuot?!”_

_Hindi ko sinagot si mama at naglakad papunta sa sala._

_“Ay naku! Teka sandali!” halata sa boses ni mama ang pagmamadali at pag-aalala._

_Umupo muna ako sa sofa para makapag-pahinga at malipas ang ilang minute lumabas si mama galing kusina na may dalang palanggana na may tubig at towel._

_“Hilamusan mom una sarili mo, may kukunin lang ako sa taas,” paalam niya sakin. Tumango naman ako at agad na sinunod ang bilin niya at hinilamusan ko ang aking sarili._

_Habang nag hihilamos, bumaba si mama mula sa ikalawang palapag ng bahay naming na may dala-dalang bag at naka-bihis pang-alis._

_“Ma ano yan?” tanong ko na may halong pagtataka. Hindi ako sinagot ni mama at tumakbo pabalik sa taas. Bumaba siyang muli na may dalang isang bagay na pamilyar sa akin, simula pagkabata._

_“Nak, set-up mo to tapos eto yung gamot,” inabot ni mama sa akin ang gamot na nasa maliit na tube. Agad ko naman siyang sinunod at sinet-up ang nebulizer._

_Medyo gumaan naman ang pakiramdam ko matapos iyon. Aakyat na sana ako patungo sa aking kwarto nang makita ko si mama na mukhang nagmamadali._

_“Ma san punta?”_

_“Cheol, puntahan ko lang si lolo mo, gusto daw akong makita eh,” paalam ni mama. Hindi ko siya kinibo at patuloy na naglakad paakyat ng hagdanan._

_“Nak, di na kita isasama, mag-pahinga ka, darating si manang mamaya para ipagluto ka, babalik ako mamayang gabi ha, itext moko kapag may kailangan ka,” bilin ni mama sa akin bago umalis._

_\- End of Flashback –_

“Gago ka hindi mo sinagot tanong ni mama mo?!” iritadong tanong ni Josh sa kanyang kaibigan.

“Gago hindi ko alam isasagot ko! Hindi naman maniniwala yun kung sasabihin ko lang na kumain tayo ng tapsi tapos hinika na ako!” sagot naman ni Cheol dito.

“Ay naku Cheollito bahala ka diyan!” sigaw ni Josh at patuloy itong kumain.

“Hoy?! Chellito amputa di na tayo bata oy!” bulyaw ni Cheol.

“Ay bahala ka diyan, kumain na muna tayo tapos tuloy mo kwento mo.” Sabi naman ni Josh.

* * *

Matapos mag hugas ng plato ay dumiretso na si Josh sa sala kung saan naghihintay si Cheol hawak ang telepono.

“Mukhang may ka text ah,” pang-aasar ni Josh dito.

“Gago tinext ko si mama sabi ko dito muna ako matutulog total weekend naman,” sagot ni Cheol.

“Pumayag?” tanong naman ni Josh.

“Oo basta daw umuwi ako sa Sunday, dadating daw si lolo eh,” tumango naman si Josh sa sagot ng kaibigan.

“Ako pumayag?” Masungit na tanong ng isa.

“Ay Shushu, hindi moko pina-pasok ngayon tapos di moko patutulugin dito? Panagutan moko!” pang-aasar naman ni Cheol.

“Panagutan amputa. Oo na tangina mo!” sagot naman nito at tumawa.

Bigla silang napahinto sa pag-aasaran nang maalala ni Josh kung bakit ng aba nandito ang kaibigan niya.

“Oh wag mong iniiba, magkwento ka na,” agad na sambit ni Josh.

“Hmm san ba ako natapos?”

“Nung hinika ka,” sabi nito habang inabot ang bote ng coke sa kaibigan.

“Ah-”

_“Pangga, mahal na mahal kita.”_

Hindi naituloy ni Seungcheol ang kanyang sasabihin dahil sa mahinang boses na kanyang narinig. Nabitawan niya ang hawak na bote na nag-resulta sa pagkabuhos nito sa sahig dahil na din sa gulat.

“Cheollito! Are you okay?!” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Josh sa kaibigan.

Hindi ito sumagot at tuluyan nang tumulo ang kanyang mga luha.

“Hey! Look at me Cheol, I’m here ok? I’m here.” Hinawakan ni Josh ang balikat ng kaibigan tinignan ito sa mata.

“I’m here ok? No matter what happen.” Hindi nagsalita si Cheol ngunit tumango ito kay Josh.

“Come on take a rest,” batid ni Josh habang inaalalayan ang matalik na kaibigan papunta sa guest room ng kanyang condo.

“Cheollito kahit anong mangyare, nandito lang ako ha,” paalala ni Josh sa kanyang kaibigan. Makalipas ang ilang minuto, tumayo ito upang ayusin ang kumot ng kanyang kaibigan na ngayon ay mukhang tulog na.

Tumalikod ito ngunit bago pa man siya makalabas ay nagsalita itong muli.

 _“Nandito lang ako kasi mahal kita,”_ mahinang sabi niya bago tuluyang lumabas ng kwarto. Ngnuit alam ni Josh ang isang bagay na imposibleng mangyare.

_Ang mahalin siya pabalik ni Seuncheol_

* * *


	6. 05

tw:// trigger: use of foul words.

“Kuya Han! Ok lang po ba?” napa-awang ang aking mga labi dahil sa tanong ng ka roommate ko.

“H-ha…? Ah oo masarap naman hehe,” sagot ko.

Naibuga ni Mingyu ang kanyang tubig sa harapan ko kasabay nang malakas na tawa.

“Hoy anuba! Ang baboy mo Minggoy!” mariing reklamo ko. Sino bang hindi baboy dun sa mukha ako bugahan.

“HAHAHAHAHAH,” malakas na tawa nito. Matapos ang ilang sandal ay tumahimik din ito at tinignan ako nang may pag-aalala

“Pero seryoso kuya, hindi ka ok,” batid nito.

“Lah pano mo nasabi?” tanong ko sakanya habang kinakain ang buko pandan ice cream.

_Ok ng aba talaga ako?  
  
_

_\- F l a s h b a c k -_

**_Kani-kanina lamang,_ **

**_Agosto 20, 2020_ **

Dahil sa pagmamadali ay tumakbo ako papalabas ng condo building naming. Habang hawak ko ang aking bag ay pilit kong kinakapa ang sa loob nito ang aking ID.

“Shit. Naiwan ko,” bulong ko sa aking sarili at agad na tumakbo pabalik ng gusali.

Agad akong pumasok sa elevator at saktong pasara ito ay may pumasok na isang lalaki.

_He’s here._

Nandito siya. Ang taong pinakamamahal ko. Nandito si Cheol.

Pinindot niya ang 8, senyales na sa ika-8 palapag ang punta niya.

Then it hit me. Joshua Hong. Ang matalik niyang kaibigan,

“Bago ka dito?” tanong ko sakanya at nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata dahil sa gulat.

_Cute naman Pangga._

“Ha?” tanong ko. May binulong siya sa kanyang sarili ngunit hindi ko naman ito narinig.

“Ah wala po, pupuntahan ko lang po yung kaibigan ko,” sagot niya.

Hindi nag tagal ay tumigil ang elevator at bumukas ang pinto. Palabas na sana ako nang hinila niya ang aking kamay na ikinagulat ko.

“Uhmm, nagkita na ba tayo?” tanong niya.

_Puta anong sasabihin ko?!_

Imbis na sumagot ay tinaggal ko ang kanyang pagkaka-hawak at naglakad palabas.

“Shit sorry, hindi ko lang mapigilan sarili ko,” paghihingi nito ng paumanhin.

Bago pa man mag-ang pintuan ay humarap ako sakanya at ngumiti.

“I’m Jeonghan, and yes we met before Seungcheol.” Kasabay ng pagsara ng pinto.

______________________________________________________________

**_Hulyo 24, 2020_ **

“Sunod nalang ako sa tapsihan, may kukunin lang ako,” paalam ko sa mga kasama ko at naglakad patungo sa kabilang direksyon kung nasaan ang aking sasakyan.

Agad akong sumakay dito ngunit bago ko pa mapa-andar ito ay may biglang tumunog ang kaing telepono.

_YouTube: Ben &Ben posted a new video._

“Akala ko naman ano,” agad kong inilagay ito sa shotgun seat at pinaandar na ang sasakyan.

Halos isang oras din na pagmamaneho ang naganap bago ako makarating sa tapsihan. Agad akong pumasok sa kainan at umupo kung nasaan ang aking mga kasama.

Kasabay ng aking pagpasok sa tapsihan ay ang pagtugtog ng isang kanta.

_“Kaya namang makayanan kahit pa na nahihirapan  
Kahit lungkot, dumaraan 'pag natuyo na ang luha  
Parang nahipan ang 'yong kandila  
Init ay wala…”_

Patuloy sila sa pag-uusap nang mapansin ko ang kumakain sa kabilang gawi ng aming mesa.

_It’s him._

_“Hindi ba pangako mo nu'ng una, tiwala'y iingatan?  
Baka naman, sa susunod na habang-buhay, ha-ay na lang”_

Agad siyang tumayo para magbayad at lumabas na din ang kanyang kasama. Ginamit ko iyon para kunin sa aking bag ang isang maliit na papel. Tinignan ko ito at inalala ang bilin niya.

_“Ibigay mo ito sakanya sa inyong pagkikita,” abot sa akin ni lolo nang isang maliit na sobre._

Tinignan ko ang aking paligid upang makasigurado na walang nakatingin at agad na siningit ito sa kabilang mesa.

_“'Di talaga inasahang magkagulo't magkagulatan  
Tahanang pinagpaguran, sa'n na napunta?_

_Hindi ba pangako mo nu'ng una, tiwala'y iingatan?  
Baka naman, sa susunod na habang-buhay, ha-ay”_

______________________________________________________________

****

**_Pebrero 28, 2020_ **

**_Intramuros._ **

Ang cute talaga ng starbucks dito, tahimik pa. Kasalukuyan kong nag-aaral dahil may pagsusulit bukas nang may pumasok na dalawang lalaki at tumungo sa counter. Hindi ko na ito pinansin at patuloy lang sa pag-aaral.

“Drinks for Sir Cheollito!” napatigil ako sa aking gingawa dahil sa aking narinig. Agad akong tumingin sa binatang nasa counter.

_Pangga…._

_\- End of flashback –_

“Minggoy, kapag may naghanap sa’kin sabihin mo pumasok ako ah, matutulog lang ako.” bilin ko sa nakakabata

“Sige kuya pahinga ka nang mabuti,” ngiti nito sa akin habang nagliligpit nang pinagkainan.

Agad akong pumasok sa aking kwarto at humiga sa kama. Habang nagmumuni-muni ay sumagi sa aking paningin ang kulay puting kahon na nakapatong sa mesa. Binuksan ko ito at tumambad sa akin ang isang kwintas at isang singsing.

Hindi napigilan ng aking mga mata ang mga luhang pumapatak.

_“Pangga… wag mong kakalimutang mahal na mahal kita…”_

* * *


	7. 06

_“Pangga san ba tayo pupunta ha?” iritatadong sabi ni Jeonghan kay Seungcheol._

_“Basta Pangga… oh wag mong tatanggalin iyang piring mo!” Bulyaw ng nakakatanda sa kanyang kasama na pilit na sinusubukang tanggalin ang kanyang piring._

_Dahan-dahan ang kanilang paglalakad habang inaalalayan ni Seungcheol ang kanyang kasintahan. Makalipas ang ilang minute ay tumigil din sila sa harap ng puno ng narra._

_“Tanggalin mo na yan,” bulong ni Seungcheol kay Jeonghan. Agad naman niya itong sinunod at tinaggal ang kanyang piring._

_Sa pagbukas ng kanyang mga mata ay tumambad sa kanya ang labindalawang mirasol at ang isang Seungcheol na nakaluhod._

_“Huy Pangga!!! Ano ba baka may makakita sa iyo at kung ano pa ang sabihin nila! Nahihibang ka na naman!” Tuloy-tuloy na bulyaw ni Jeonghan sa kanyang kasintahan._

_“Hayaan mo sila Pangga, wala akong paki-alam sa kanilang sasabihin, basta ako… mahal kita.” Agad na sambit nito kay Jeonghan._

_Sasagot n asana ang nakakabata ngunit agad din siyang pinigilan._

_“Pwede bang patapusin mom una ako?” tumango naman ito bilang sagot._

_“Jeonghan, Pangga… mahal na mahal kita… pangako ikaw lang wala nang iba pa… Pangga, araw-araw kitang pinapanalangin sa Poong Maykapal na ikaw ay lagi niyang ingatan. Pangga mahal na mahal kita, at ikaw lang ang laman ng bawat panalangin ko sa araw-araw.” Kinuha ni Cheol ang isang puting tali sa kanyang bulsa._

_“Pasensya na ito lamang ang aking nakita, pero babawi ako sa iyo pangako,” Ngumiti ito at nagpatuloy._

_“Pangga, saksi ang puno ng narra sa ating likuran ng ating pagmamahalan, Pangga tanggapin mo sana ang pangako ko ng pag-ibig sayo… Pangga…”_

_Hindi napigilan ni Jeonghan ang mga luha na tumulo sa kanyang mga mata._

_“Jeonghan, Pangga… pakasalan mo ako,”_

_Agad na kinuha ni Jeonghan ang mga mirasol at pinatayo ang kanyang kasintahan._

_“Tayo ka diyan Pangga may sasabihin ako…”_

_“Ayaw mo ba?” Malungkot na tanong ni Seungcheol._

_“Pangga, kahit hindi mo tanungin dahil ikaw lang ang papakasalan ko kahit abutin pa tayo ng susunod na habang buhay, at sa susunod pa, at sa susunod pa,”_

_Tuluyan na ding tumulo ang mga luha ni Seungcheol dahil sa mga salitang binitawan ng kanyang pinkamamahal na tao._

_“Mahal na mahal kita,”_

_“Mahal na mahal din kita Jeonghan, hanggang sa susunod na habang buhay.”_

**_Agosto 21, 2020_ **

**_Manila Cathedral, Intramuros._ **

****

“Josh pasok lang ako,” turo ni Cheol sa simbahan na nasa kanyang harapan.

“Sige bro, starbs lang ako, text mo nalang ako,” paalam ng kanyang kaibigan.

Agad na pumasok si Cheol sa simbahan magdasal.

“Lord, alam ko pong minsan lang po ako lumapit, pasensya na po. Lord napanaganipan ko po siya…” Sa kanyang pagdadasal ay agad na tumulo ang kanyang mga luha.

“Lord, Alam ko na po lahat. Lord than you po dahil binigay niyo siya akin, mahal na mahal ko po siya…” patuloy ang kanyang hikbi sa kanyang pagdadasal.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay tumayo na din ito at lumabas ng simbahan.

Ngunit bago pa siya makalabas ay natanaw niya ang isang lalaking naka-puti. May hawak na isang mirasol at isang putting kahon. Agad na tumakbo ito palapit dito.

Ngumiti ang lalaking nasa kanyang harapan habang inaabot ang mirasol.

“Seungcheol…”

“Jeonghan…”

Ngumiti sila sa isa’t-isa ay sabay sabing…

_“Pangga.”_

_“Ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin kong mahalin_

_Sa susunod na habang-buhay”_

****

****

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** If you made this other side of the moon, thank you so much! Kidding aside, thank you thank you thank you thank you very much! I hope you guys liked and enjoyed my work! I love you all and thank you very much!


End file.
